Forever
by diamondblossoms
Summary: After walking out on Peach at a restaraunt. Fox returns to her castle to make his appology, encouraged by Yoshi and his friedns. A Songfic, the lyrics are mine. The other half of No One.


**Forever**

**A Fox and Peach Songfic**

**Characters to their owners and the lyrics are mine.**

In the cockpit of his Arwing Fox zoomed toward the Mushroom Kingdom, it had been a terrible night, but he knew he shouldn't have walked out like that. He had left Peach alone, something he swore he would never do, and of all places, at a public restaurant where everyone saw him. Fox knew that the comments were mean but there was worse to be heard in the world and that he should have waited for her. But even men get distraught and can't control their actions. And Fox had two choices he could've either socked that Toad in the face or he could've left quietly, he chose the second one but he did it without thinking.

Now as Toad Town came into sight he wondered what had happened afterwards. He was supposed to get the bill and Peach ended up being stuck with it. His first stop was the restaurant to see if because she had not paid it they were making her work, which she would do happily to help out any day. But, no, the manager said she had left after paying and that she had told off a couple of customers. Fox left the restaurant and proceeded to the Castle, her castle. Surely, she would be there.

At the door he knocked and Toad answered it.

"Why, Fox," said Toad "This is a surprise."

"Is it?" Fox asked

"Yes, it is."

"Can I speak to Peach?" Fox asked.

"I would let you, you know I would but she's retired."

"She has?" Fox asked surprised.

"Yeah, but why don't you come back tomorrow?"

"It sounds like a plan." Fox said but before Toad could close the door he spoke up "Tell her I'm sorry.

With that Toad closed the door and Fox headed back to his Arwing, it was going to be a long ride back home and he would've preferred staying till the morning but he had his won complications and had to be home by tomorrow. He walked down the path to a forest in which he had landed his Arwing.

On his way he bumped into Yoshi who could tell he was sad and asked what was wrong, in his own tongue of course. Fox told him about everything and Yoshi had an idea. They would go and explain it to Peach tonight. Fox was looking to just apologize some other time because he knew how crabby Toad could be when people did not listen the first time but as he walked to his Arwing yoshi grabbed him by his coat and began to drag him towards the castle. Along the way

Yoshi called for his fellow Yoshi's who all followed them to the castle.

Outside the door Yoshi waited for Fox to knock, but he didn't

"Toad will kill me!" Fox said and the truth was Toad was way scarier than he looked.

Yoshi looked at his other Yoshi's and then they all began to talk. Finally Yoshi mentioned for Fox to follow him. They went around to the back garden entrance, which was never left unlocked, especially at night. Fox tried to tell the Yoshi's that since it was locked that they should give up to which, Yoshi set him on is back and catapulted him over the wall into the gardens.

He landed on his face in a pile of mulch and one by one the Yoshi's flutter jumped over the wall and landed beside him. He looked around. It was a magnificent garden really; it had beautiful roses on bushes and blossoms of nearly every color. Ten giant sunflowers towered overhead in the back and a large fountain featuring Toad ran gently. He looked up at the balcony where Peach's room was.

"I really suck at singing, and I can never put my emotions into words." He muttered.

So, as Fox stood in the Castle courtyard he looked at the Yoshi's who were watching him with eagerness. Yoshi walked up to him and gave him an encouraging nudge. Fox looked at the Yoshi's and stared up at her room "Oh, well what's the worst that could happen?"

So fox stood there and began his song

I can't believe I walked out

Left you there like that

I made a promise to be with you

To defend you, to love you always

I can't believe I left you there alone

You have never walked out on me

You have never left me alone

You have always been by my side

Even when we were fighting

You've never given up on me

I love you

And I am going to show you that I will never leave you

This is the truth, Peach

This is the real deal

As if by magic the balcony doors opened above and Peach ran to the edge.

"Fox," She said almost half asleep. She smiled down at him in his mulch covered clothes.

The Yoshi's began their own line in their language but translated, it was like this.

He loves you

It's the truth

He loves you

For you, alone

Who cares what

They all think

He loves you

That's all you need to know

Then as they began their own chorus Fox joined in

He loves you

Yes, I do

He loves you

And you know it's true

He loves you

I really do

He loves you

I never want to leave you like that

Forever

Always me and you

Forever

Until our time is through

Forever

Together me and you

Forever

Forever, I want to be with you

The song ended and Fox seemed to float steadily upward towards her room.

"Hey," he said casually.

"You came back." She said hugging him tightly and embracing him.

"He looked at her in the eyes "Of course I came back, I made a promise to never leave you. And I'm sorry I walked out, I won't do it ever again."

"It's not your fault, those people did not understand. If they have a problem then they should deal with it behind closed doors. But I am glad you came back."

"Did I wake you?" Fox asked.

"I guess, I didn't feel like I was sleeping anyway."

"You need sleep." Fox said sternly.

"Oh, please." Peach said, "I think you are the one who needs sleep. How did you get here?"

"I flew."

"You know that's not what I mean, does Toad know you are in the gardens?" she glanced down at the pile of mulch which was actually Toad's petunias. "Ooh, he's going to be so mad when he sees that."

She noticed all the Yoshi's standing below, "And Yoshi's here too. Oh, Fox what a cheer-up present, you all sounded so wonderful."

The Yoshi's took the thanks and jumped over the wall to go back to their life. Fox said thank you to Yoshi who smiled and left.

"It was all his idea." Fox said.

"I don't think so." Peach replied.

"I really do love you, though, Peach."

"I know," Peach said "I forgive you even though I don't think there's anything to forgive, it wasn't our fault that they did not understand."

"I will never leave you like that again…" Fox said while he held and kissed her gently..

How was it possible that the world could not understand? They did not know, and it seems that no one ever will. They would have to learn to be stronger in the face of people like that but for now, they would sit together on the balcony and admire the sky which after a light drizzle had become clear and starry with a moonbow overhead.

***A Moonbow is the same as a rainbow but forms at night from bright moonlight.***

**You would have to have heard the Ending Song for Yoshi's Island on the N64 to understand the song's format**

**I had a review complaing that my romance is weak when it comes to stories, so if your loking for that touchy-touchy, feely-feley crap you won't find it here. I try to confirm as best as possible to the characters universes and also I wasn't brought up to write like that, plus I don't have the mind to.**


End file.
